bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynel
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the C.H.A.D. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lego6245 (Talk) 22:06, October 20, 2011 Good name from the alternate secret room, but you left some errors on the site redirections on some items (redlinks and site naming mistakes). Try to fix them next time. Sulimen 19:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, i'm sorry i didn't reply to that message yet, didn't notice a notification message. I'll try to take a better look over the redirections next time. I replaced some of them which i found already. Guess i should use WhatLinksHere next time :P --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 00:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Images and the wretched. Hey there, thanks for the compliment on my editing. Believe it or not i edited the images with paint. When i casually played some isaac, i printed the new enemies with high quality settings on the game to paint, i just copied the wiki color, i replaced the game background of the enemy with the wiki color (and you can keep what you want, in the case you explained, i could just remove the fly or keep it), and i just pasted it fullsize to show the enemy and not the screenshot box around it. The Wretched..i don't think i moved it to the boss. Someone else made the boss page because he thought he is an actual floor boss and probably he redirected it once i denied the boss theory. And about the "gurdy jr." page, if i'm not mistaken, the user with the theory about "Gurdy Jr" actually renamed the title "The Wretched" with his "Gurdy Jr" idea and he redirected the page himself, so i redirected back with the (Miniboss) addition because the original name already exited. So without realising, i actually made a new page instead of moving it back. Just to show how much attention i pay :P Sulimen 21:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh haha, i didn't expect image cropping with Paint would turn out that clean :D I thought they were using transperence rather than using the wiki's green background, and never got quite the result i wanted when cropping them this way. :The Wretched (or should i say Gurdy Jr.) thing was pretty messed up, now with v1.2 out this should be clarified soon though. The actual Wretched and Gurdy Jr. both got their respective articles now, soon they should have some nice pages. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 12:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Gurdy Jr. Hey again, i already made the Mini Gurdy page, and i actually explained in the trivia why it should be called mini gurdy and not gurdy jr. I think its best to add the gurdy jr page as candidate for deletion EDIT: OH nvm, his name is actually Gurdy Jr. in the VS screen in this new update? Sulimen 12:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, turns out that glitched screenshot revealed the boss's real name after all ;) Also check out this thread --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 12:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Dang.. first i messed up the wretched name, second i messed up the mini gurdy name, now i messed with a new page that i made early. I messed up everything related to his name. :I made the mini gurdy page a candidate for deletion. :There was also a strange code in the source mode in the gurdy jr page that prevented to edit with the visual one. I removed it since its more easy with the visual mode. Sulimen 13:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Lynel actually added that code, it was a hidden message that can only be seen while editing (Also in my opinion Source mode is a better editing option). The Light6 13:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Then i apologize, 2 minutes just passed and i just messed something again.. i'm an idiot. I said the visual mode is a more easy mode to edit, not a better way.I do agree that source is a better way to edit a page, i'm just not used to it, so i should start from now on to edit with the source mode. Sulimen 13:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha no problem, you learn from mistakes. But in fact i'd say even the source mode is easier to edit (at least if you know the basics, which are sufficent 95% of the time), because the way the visual mode tends to assemble my input is pretty inconvenient most of the time. I haven't figured out how to immediately switch to Source mode when pressing the Edit button though, is there possibly a way to change this? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 14:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually yes, there are two modes just above the tools (the bold, italic, undo etc.) on the far right of the edit box (Source and Visual). Sulimen 14:18, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I think you misunderstood Lynel's question, that requires starting editing and then changing to Source mode, and unless I am mistaken Lynel wanted to know how to start editing in Source mode without switching all the time (Unless it is I who am mistaken). But anyhow, go to and under the "Editing" tab un-tick "Enable visual editor" and whenever you edit you should start in Source and have to switch to Visual. The Light6 14:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::You got everything right, that's exactly what i wanted to know - thanks a lot! I assumed it had to be somewhere in the preferences. How could i possibly not check the "Editing" tab out, it's so obvious! Should have figured this out myself actually :p --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 14:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but this page was created to help some people at least 1%. If you don't like it, don't spam, just leave it. Rollback Privelage I've granted you the ability/class of rollback for all your hard work around the wiki. What this means is you can now use the rollback function which allows you to quickly and efficiently undo all edits by a particular user from their user page. This should not be confused with undo, which appears in the activity feed. You should use this specifically when someone has done something to a lot of pages that is uncontestably and explicitly wrong. If it's a matter of opinion or something you don't think belongs, stick to undo, but otherwise rollback is a handy tool to have, especially in emergencies. Again, thanks for your hard work! Krysto2002 23:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :My reply here comes far to late (like, half a year!), but better late than never, right? I'm sorry, somehow missed that message. I'm glad you appreciate my work, and i wanted to let you know that i appreciate the move you did here as well, so i have to thank you as well for that function. I'm not even sure i still have this function anymore, haha! Then again i didn't check it out yet. I've also been inactive in the past few month since i forgot my password, yet only made minor edits so i didn't bother to recover it. Well, at least for now i'm back :) --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 22:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Krysto taken a backseat as well. For now, I kinda "run" this wiki (at least I try). Glad to see you back around again. ^^ :PS: You're still rollback ;P :Doomspeaker Talk 22:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lynel! Nice to meet you! I'm new here but I'm helped quite alot. How's it going? LaDestitute (talk) 23:32, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Nice to meet, too. Wow, i knew you were new here, but not that new - you've been really busy the last couple of days! I've not actively followed the wiki lately - i've been quite busy lately and probably will only check it occationally the next couple of days. So i'm not sure why it was finally decided that it's 'allowed' to create seperate pages for each item after all, but i like it! The item infobox that Danjen and Doomspeaker came up with is great too, and another good reason to have seperate pages. It seems you've created the vast majority of these articles so far. Much appreciated. :You seem to like categorizing things, adding disambiguations and making templates a lot too. That makes two of us :D Categories are another thing that make seperate pages great. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 12:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, what's your Steam username by the way? LaDestitute (talk) 12:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, i'm not quite sure if i don't want to reveal that one. It's nothing against you, really. I just usually prefer to keep my internet identities seperate from my real life stuff (this is usually mostly Facebook, but also Steam to some extent). Most of the time i even use different user names for each "internet community" :P ::Again, please don't take it personal ._. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 17:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC)